The present invention refers to rowlocks for a pneumatic boat, in particular for a boat employed for bathing, which consist of a socket including a vertical bearing and a peripheral flange.
In the case of pneumatic boats the difficult technical problem is posed of transmitting perfectly to the hull of the boat the forces acting upon the rowlocks and of neutralizing the forces of deformation existing during rowing.
During rowing, large reactions act upon the rowlocks and must be dissipated into the hull. If at the time of the distribution of these reactions a particularly flexible deformation occurs in the vicinity of the rowlocks, deterioration of the hull may result at this point. Furthermore in the case of too great a formation of the hull in the vicinity of the rowlocks, rowing proper and keeping the boat going straight are rendered more difficult.
Hitherto attempts have been made to find a solution to this problem by constructing rowlocks in which the socket proper with a relatively thick wall and including a vertical bearing is connected to the flange of the rowlock, the flange being one the wall thickness of which reduces uniformly. Practice has, however, shown that in this construction of rowlock the problem could not be entirely satisfactorily solved.